Unlikely Hero
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Earth is going down and the Z warriors are busy is the Earth doomed or is there a new Fighter? DisclaimerI do not own anything! Complete
1. Info

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don not own DBz.**

**Chapter 1**

**Info**

Earth is going down and is busy with something's and not to mention getting older. Gohan is busy being a father and work. Goten is trying to follow his fathers footsteps but since he lived in a time of peace he has to start from the beginning. Bulma wants Trunks to take over Capsule Corp and Vegeta want him to train. Bra is getting "private" lessons from Vegeta so both of them are two busy to risk there life's. People are worried that no one will save them but is there?

In a small little town not far from the latest attack a 14 year old girl is training to try and stop the new threat. She knows that she is different but she knew what her life would become very soon.

"Hello yes I know dear I know"

"Well if you know then do something about it "

"I wish I could but I can not I don't want to put you though what my father put my mom and me though"

"You are strong and think about it if you don't beat this thing then everyone is going to die "

"Goten is training let him finish and fight this thing"

"What Goten is just starting to learn the intermediate lessons he could be training for months"

"Gohan where are you, you are suppose to be at a meeting"

"Videl I have to go we will talk when I get home okay?"

"Fine see you later"

At Capsule Corp

"Hey boy why aren't you training?"

"I am busy with a buyer, dad, I will train when I am done!"

"Your mother can finish it, so get into the gravity room me and Bra will be waiting"

"Excuse me sir, Bulma will have to finish the deal"

"Fine"

"Mother please finish the deal for me father is getting to be a PAIN IN THE BUTT!"

"Sure, hello sir"

"Hi ma'am"

At

"Again, no not like that like this"

"That's what I am doing dad"

"No move your hand over a little to the left"

"Okay here it goes...is that it?"

"Yes but you need to put more energy in to it to make it work better"

"I would but I am not done training for today"

"Well whatever I am going into the house so see you later Goten"

"Okay"

At school

"Open your books to page 173 and do questions 1 to 6"

"Ah man stupid science I would rather be training if only these stupid people realized what was going on in the world"

"Whatever you don't finish is homework"

"Oh crap I better finish I can not put my training on hold."

" Don't forget report cards go out next week"

"Man dad is going to kill me stupid grades...oh well"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1 is long just to get the story going. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please Read and Review.


	2. A New Master

**Chapter 2**

**New Master**

**Announcer- Behind me is the wreckage of a town that was standing here just moments ago. Almost everyone is dead and the town is in ruins. Remaining police and scientists are looking for the cause .**

*Click* "Stupid people don't these realize it wasn't a natural cause, that thing did this and they are acting like they don't see it."

"Dear are you in there?"

"What, oh yeah mom""Sweetheart ,did you hear about the town that was destroyed?"

"Ya, So?

"I don't want to you to go to school tomorrow, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Yes...I mean whatever"(Cool a whole day to train master would be happy!)exclaimed Amanda

**At Mt Paozu**

"Hey dad come here!"

"What is it Goten?""Huh what happened?"

"Another town has been destroyed by that...that thing!""And people still think that it is a natural disaster!" said Goten

"What, don't they see that creature?"

"That's it I can not take it anymore!""Mom I am going out"

"But why Amanda?""

"None of your business!"

"What was that?"

"I felt it to and it felt like someone's energy was increasing!"

"Goten I am going to see who it was, tell your mother when she gets home"

Goku flew off to the direction of the energy and Amanda ran off. Finally they would meet, the world's strongest man and the next person to say her people.

"Whoa you are flying!" exclaimed Amanda

"Yeah and your energy is higher than that of a normal human" replied Goku"So I am not normal" Said Amanda

"Look I hate to sound rude but can we go somewhere else, these people are giving me weird looks, looks LIKE WHY IS SHE TALKING TO HERSELF!"

"Fine"

Amanda and Goku walked to the woods because that was the only place where there wasn't any people.

"So what is your name?"

"Mine is Goku and you?"

"G...Goku I have heard of you before, oh my name is Amanda"

"I have a question, why were those people looking at you like you had two heads?"

"I have no idea Goku, hey do you think you could come to my place for a few minutes my mom will start to worry if I am not home soon and I' want her to meet **you"**

"Sure, but only for a few minutes"

Amanda and Goku ran back to her house.

"Mom I am home"

"Oh hi dear feeling better?"

"Yes, I am going to my room. k?"

"Sure dinner will be ready soon"

"That was odd mom didn't say hi to you""Yeah I was a new face"

"Wait, maybe she can not see you!"

"What are you saying that I am not real?"

"No, but listen do you know about that thing that is destroying towns, well my mom doesn't see it but I do see no one does, not even my dad or brother""Wait are you saying that I am that creature?"

"Nope, just that both you and it are same thing that my _"People" don't_ see, understand?"

"Yep"

Amanda and Goku talked about people, life, that thing and some other small things.

"Hey Goku, do you think you could train me, I was training with someone but they quit so now I have to train myself"

"I would but I am training Goten and I don't think my wife you want me gone all day long"

"True but I could train with Goten, also I could only train on the weekends because of school."

"Well your right you could train with Goten, but training you on the weekends would stink for you because you would be so far behind."

"Well tomorrow I am not going to school and it will be Friday so we will have three days to work something out, Okay?"

"Yep, go to the park around 9:30.""I have to go or Chi-Chi will have my head, see you tomorrow"

Now that Amanda has a new master does that mean she will be able to save the world?

Find out next time on Unlikely Hero. Please Read and Review. :)


	3. Training

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

Amanda was up bright and early .

"Mom I will be gone all day so don't worry okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the park with some.. um friends from school."

Amanda left for the park, she beat Goku and Goten( scary since they could fly). As son as they did they warned up and started doing 50 pushups, 50 curl up. Ran around they park twice then Goku showed them some techniques. Around 3:00 pm her cell went off.

"Goku I have to go see you tomorrow"

All weekend this happened, on Sunday as she was leaving Goku told her that everyday during the school week he would come to her house at 6:00pm and train. Amanda ran home she could not believe it. Now she had to find a way to get the downstairs.

"Amanda your friends called they want to know if you can hangout tomorrow after school" her mom said

"I can but why are you asking me mom?"

"I just wanted to know if you were going back to the park after school?" replied mom

Nope but they can not stay for dinner because I...um.. have a project that I have to work on."

"Okay call them and tell them" said mom

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Chapter 3 is short and the ending is bad because I had to change it. Please Read and Review


	4. First Attack

Chapter 4

**First Attack**

Two weeks of training and Amanda still hasn't been able to fight the monster until...

"Please send Amanda to the office ready to go home."

She grabbed her things and ran out the door. Her mom was standing in the office when they got outside she noticed Goku standing on the sidewalk and the figure that looked like Her mother changed into a women named Bulma. Amanda just stood there with her jaw down. After that was over Goku told her what they had done and that she was to come and help fight the creature.

When they arrived she met some new people Goku introduced her to Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla, Pan Gohan, and Goten. Then Trunks handed her a device, this was to find info on the monster so it could be processed and a plan could be formed. They broke into three groups Goku, and Vegeta went first, then Gohan Goten and Trunks, then Amanda, Pan and Bulla. The first two groups where nothing but diversions so the third group could get the info that was needed.

Success! The plan worked well. They all flew to Capsule Corp to give Bulma the data. While she did that Trunks gave Amanda the grand tour of the building. When they got done Trunks turned on the TV and the main runner on the bottom said "Crazy Girl In Streets"

He called everyone up.

"Hi I am Sarah Hardy from channel 56 news today's breaking story is around 11:00 this morning a girl by the name of Amanda Miller was seen flying around the park and talking aloud to no one, When talking to her parents they said that it must have been a prank because She would never do that, The police are looking for her now so if anyone has info please contact them or her parents, next to sports with Ken Iron"

After the broadcast was over she burst into tears there was no way she could go into the streets. She would be captured and tested on. After she had finished crying she called her parents and her mom picked up.

"Hi mom it's me"

"Oh Amanda (yells Josh pick up the phone it's Amanda) where are you, are you hurt?"

"I am fine...I am not coming home for awhile because it is to dangerous please don't worry I am with some friends they will keep me safe"

"I really wish you would come home but fine, please call us every once and awhile and please, please, please stay safe"

"I will come home as soon as I can, stay safe to k mom.. gotta go love ya ma"

"Love you to dear"

Until everything was back to normal she stayed at Capsule Corp with Trunks and Bulla. She could go to their school so she learned when they got back or from what Bulma told her in the lab. Every once and a while she would call her parents and let her know she was still safe. Everyday she was talked about in the news like she was famous ( but not in the good way).

Will Amanda go on with life or will she be forced to hid at Capsule Corp. Read the next chapter of Unlikely Hero. Please R&R.


	5. A New Life

Authors note Sorry for the long delay I had the chapters written but never felt like typing then up. And now we get back to Unlikely Hero

_**Chapter 5**_

_After months of staying with Bulma, and nonstop training. The creature was still on the loose, but a plan was being made. Bulma was working on a device that would show the creature with a click of a button but until it was done she was on her own. It was time to fight the creature again she had mastered flying so this time she thought it would be easier. But she was wrong and taken out first., because she woke up in Bulma's living room and couldn't remember the fight. She went to Vegeta and started a very hard and rigorous training. At the end of the day Amanda could not feel her body, But she knew that this was what her body needed to get stronger. She had started strategic training with Gohan and Trunks, then had defensive training with Goku offensive training with Vegeta. Finally she was ready, the time for action as now. She had to prove to her people that she was not weird or different, but the protector of her people. She went out with the others and Bulma's device to the newly attacked town. They were able to find the tracks of the creature. After the fight had started Amanda and the others were able to capture it. Then Amanda went into town square with this creature and the plan was on to stage two._

"_People of Earth, I am not your enemy, I am nothing but a human being, this is your enemy, the one that has been destroying the towns and killing millions." Amanda pushed the button on the remote and the creature was now being seen for the first time all around the world._

_For Amanda this would change everything, for better or worse you decide._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Finally I completed chapter 5 sorry again for the delay. Please R and R. Oh and sorry about the chapter was so short I had to take things out because it didn't make sense._


	6. Building a School

**Authors note**- hah I typed two chapters in a row it's a new record. Go me! With that said Lets get back to Unlikely Hero.

**Chapter 6**

The next day Amanda was going back to school. She knew it was going to be hard but nothing could have prepared her for this. She got nothing but torture from her classmates, teachers, and her friends. After school she learned that the device she used not only showed the creature but also showed the monster but it also showed Bulla, Pan, Gohan, Bulma and everyone else. Also everyone from Amanda's world had memory of them so it was like they knew them for years when it was only a couple of hours ago.

Amanda went to Bulla's school and realized that she got picked on all the time.

"hey look it's the princess and she brought a friend"

"What Bulla has a friend who would want to be friends with a freak". She was used to it but it still hurt her. At the end of the day the two of them were walking home when six people, each of them different walked up to them. They introduced themselves as Cayla Santoes, Samantha Rainbow, Jessica Johnson, Alicia Hardy and her twin brother Alex, and also Natalie Hicks. All of them walked over to the park. The reason they were mistreated was because each of them were different, they could all do wonderful things for the world but no one would allow it.

For weeks they all hung out and were becoming great friends. One day Amanda was at her house with Cayla and Samantha were talking when Cayla got an idea.

"What about a school?"

"What about a school" asked Samantha and Amanda in unison.

"You know like a school where we could practice fighting and other things but make it only available to us."

The two of them liked the idea but it would be hard to get started. At around 9:30 this is what they had come up with: It would take place at night around 6:00 pm and it would take place in the living room of Amanda's house because it was big enough to hold everyone nicely. All they needed was a way to protect the room from blasts/attacks they were learning. And to make the floor change into something else with a push of a button oh and the most important thing someone to teach them.

After school they went to pick up Pan and Goten then they went to get Bulla and Trunks. Then they all headed to Capsule Corp to ask Bulma if she could help with the school they were planning. She also suggested about asking Goku to teach them.

About a year later everything was set and ready. The preparations that were made on the house were ready so with just a push of a button, the room would be protected from blasts and the floor could change to whatever ground you wanted( water, fire) whatever you wanted was there. Amanda's parents never knew about the changes, Bulma worked on it when they were both at work. Goku agreed to help them so everything that was needed was now set to go. After school on Friday at 6:00 everyone gathered at the living room to cut the ribbon then started there first lesson. It was hard but they enjoyed it because they never that this might help them get accepted into the world and it never hurt to be strong and fit. At 8:30 they finished up and headed home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well there you have it folks Chapter 6 is done. I will try and update soon. Please R and R thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note- I am almost done with this story. Finally, after this I will work on Return from the Past. Okay enough of my mouth Let Me Continue. Please Read and Review._

**Chapter 7**

The school has been open for months and doing great. Amanda's parents finally learned of the changes that were done to there downstairs but really didn't mind as long they didn't have to fix anything. They had figured out a schedule for it and it was as followed: practice Mon-Fri no weekends or holidays unless noted. If Goku can not come for some reason then someone may teach, lead or cancel the class for the day. One day during school Cayla sat next to Amanda and told her that an envelope came in the mail for the group yesterday and in it contained things to sign up for a class tournament. She then told Amanda she would bring it over at 6:00. Later that night everyone was looking over everything, it sounded really cool the only rules were that you had to go as a group or class and you had to wear uniforms. After thinking it over they sent it in and started thinking about uniforms. Right before they were leaving Samantha brought up a point.

"How are we going to get there?"

They sat back down and started thinking the thing was taking place in Chicago and they lived in New Jersey.

After awhile Sam remembered that her cousin dad's lived in Chicago and he drove a private plane so the ride would be taken care of. Now all they needed were the uniforms. After weeks of looking though magazines for uniforms they decided that they would make them because it would look nicer then the crap people were selling.

Finally it was time to leave, Sam's cousin was coming with her dad to get them and Amanda's mom got them out of school so they could leave earlier, there uniforms were like Goku's only they had peace written on the back of them. Only Amanda, Alicia, Alex, Cayla, Samantha, Natalie, and Jessica were going everyone else didn't feel like it.( not counting Goku because he had to go). On the plane they were introduced to Samantha's cousin Marie.

When they landed everyone grabbed a taxi and headed over to the building where the tournament was being held. After signing in they headed to Marie's for dinner then to there hotel.

Everyone was up bright and early for practice. At 9:00 am they headed over to the tournament. They found out who was going against who.

Amanda was up first against a boy named Ken. Alicia was second and her opponent was a boy named David. Cayla was third against a girl named Carol. Then it was Samantha who was going against a boy named Tom. Jessica had to fight a girl named Diane, Natalie was against a boy named Brian, and Alex was last going against a girl Faith.

By the end of the day everyone had won their matches so they all went to the next round. Even though it was a class tournament they still could face off against each other. (Which was something that had a huge chance of happening.) They had piled into cars and headed back to their hotel.

The next day only Jessica and Alex lost, so now Amanda, Cayla, Sam, Natalie, and Alicia were left. There were only a couple of days left, and they had the day off because no one had fights. After a day of shopping and site seeing the gang was in there rooms relaxing. Amanda and Alicia were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. They both jumped up and ran to it but Alicia made it there first.

"Hello"

"Hi, my name is Ken, is this Amanda's room?"

"Amanda you have a guest!"

"Hi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me before you leave to go home.""Sure, um…Friday at 5?"

"great, see you then."

Amanda closed the door and squealed she was going on her very first date. Later Alicia was getting back from a walk when David asked her out on Friday night, she said yes and she was going even though Alex didn't want her to.

It was already Wednesday and everyone was getting ready for the next matches. Alex, and Jessica were cheering them on from the stands. Every fight was packed with their best moves and abilities. Finally it was Friday and time for the final fight. It was Alicia vs. Alex, everyone in the stands watched as brother and sister gave it there all to win. They knew that no matter what they would get the money but they wanted to see who was stronger. Finally after all that Alicia won but only because Alex had no more power to even move his pinkie. They headed back to the hotel to shower and get ready for there dates. During the course of the week everyone had found someone to go out with on Friday. Around 2:00 am everyone got back to there rooms and fell asleep. Around 11:00 am they got dressed and gave there "New friends" their phone numbers, addresses and headed on the plane home.

When they got back home they had a shiny new trophy and were 20,000 dollars richer. They met people from all over the world, people just like them in a sense, they had gone somewhere where people didn't make them feel different or anything they felt normal and equal to everyone around them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Okay folks chapter 7 is done and over with. Please R & R, I will try to update soon. I will have some good action coming up soon I promise. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_**Everyone was getting use to everything that happened to them. The gang was in the middle of practice when: "We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking story a monster is in Southwest City and is destroying everything in it path, The town has been evacuated and Army and Air forces are heading to the town."**_

"_**Come on guys lets go" said Goku**_

_**They just stood there**_

"_**Um I don't think that's a good idea people just started accepting us and we don't want to start over again"**_

"_**People are in danger you can't just sit there and watch!"**_

"_**Sorry Goku but we can't do it"**_

_**With that said he turned and headed to the city.**_

_**The rest just stayed where they were.**_

"_**What are we doing we are the only ones that can save the people of this planet'**_

_**They gathered there courage and flew off, when they got there the fight had already started. Goku was on the defensive but he was totally out numbered. In no time he was out of the fight. Jessica and Natalie went to get the Gohan and the others while the rest fought.**_

_**When Jess and Natalie got back with the others everyone else was out cold Gohan was looking around to find out who was there enemies when he realized that it was just a group of people. Jessica and Natalie just stood there.**_

"_**How could a group of people take out Goku and everyone else?"**_

"_**Because they aren't human, while they are human but they don't train to help people they train for revenge"**_

"_**Revenge, but what did we do?"**_

"_**Not sure"**_

_**Amanda had woken up to see everyone taken out and Gohan and the others standing floating above. No massive damage was done to her so she wasn't out yet. But before she could act, Gohan went on the offensive followed with the rest of them.**_

"_**NOOOO" is all she could saw as she saw them get hit and get thrown into the cliffs around them.**_

_**Everyone was down she was the only one left who could stop them now. She gathered all of her power and courage and started went on the offensive.**_

_**She kept switching from offensive to defensive rapidly. She realized that she was getting stronger and stronger after each hit she gave to her opponents. Finally she backed off and said "What are you doing here?'**_

_**They said in unison "YOU"**_

_**This took Amanda in surprise "What do you mean" trying not to sound nervous**_

"_**You gave away our identities with your remote control, YOU made our life harder then it already was, now you and everyone that has caused us pain will die!"**_

"_**Over my dead body!"**_

_**They went back at it, for every hit Amanda endured four people went down. All of a sudden she was sent back into a building. She was badly injured she didn't think she could move but then she thought she heard everyone telling her to get up and save her people. Amanda could then feel the power surging though her body and she knew that she was back in the fight.**_

_**Her friends were cheering for her as they started getting up. News copters were showing the fight for all the world to watch. Suddenly Samantha, Alicia, Jessica, Natalie, and Alex joined in the fight, Goku and the others stayed behind and watched, for it was time for Earth to accept earthlings powers instead of someone else. Finally after hours of fighting they won. The good guys won and the whole world knew the true saviors of Earth.**_

_**The group fell to the ground completely out of power. Their boyfriends and girlfriends can running and helped them up. As they stood they saw people saying Thank You some holding banners and everyone was cheering. It was a really happy moment. Their families held a party a few days later. From that point on they were no longer called freaks or aliens they were now called Earths Heroes. They were called on when evil appeared and they still trained with Goku.**_

_**When the time came for Goku to "retire" completely they asked Gohan but he said that they were much better then he ever was( which was a lie) and would be able to face anything that got in there way.**_

_**Years Later**_

_The group is now married and is training their kids at the same school they built. Every year they get together and go to Goku's grave ._

_No one will ever forget him and the world will never forget that some times normal will become an Unlikely Hero._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Well there you have it folks. What do you think? Please Read and Review. No flames Thanks**_


End file.
